Stiletto Girls
by starstruck17
Summary: Geoff is about to be pleasured by Bridgette and Lindsay with their shoes.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama**

After enjoying a night out with his buddies, Geoff was now on his way home. He got home to a nice big two story house that he was able to afford for himself.

"Nice to be home," Geoff said to himself as he pulled up.

Geoff opened the door, and when he walked in, it appeared everything was dark. Geoff turned on the lights having the feeling someone was in the house.

"Man, I wonder if anybody is inside?" Geoff questioned himself.

Geoff was starting to hear clicking, and it was coming from his kitchen. Geoff walked in to find a beautiful blonde girl as the clicking was coming from her shoes.

"Hello Geoff, it's me, Bridgette," Bridgette said in a seductive voice, "I'm going to be your hostess tonight."

"Bridgette, what are you doing here? And why do you look so seductive?" Geoff asked his girlfriend.

"To please your pleasure," Bridgette answered seductively.

Bridgette was wearing a light blue blouse, a black pencil mini skirt, and a pair of black patent stiletto pumps with a 4-inch heel. She also was wearing sapphire earrings and a sapphire necklace. The only thing Geoff could do was watch her as she modeled right in front of him.

"You look hot," Geoff said as he started to look down.

"You're welcome," Bridgette said as she kissed him, "Oh I know what you want to look at."

Bridgette was smiling and Geoff was starting to feel stiff as he was eyeing on the blonde's black pumps. Bridgette then started to tap her foot.

"You want to look at these heels, don't you? Hmmm," Bridgette questioned.

"Yeah," Geoff answered.

He just layed on the ground as Bridgette just started to walk back and forth on the tile floor hearing the clicking of her sexy black pumps. Bridgette continued to pose for her boyfriend.

"I can't stop looking at them babe, they're just so hot on your feet," Geoff said.

"Really, we'll how hot do you think they are when I do this," Bridgette said continuing with her seductive tone.

STOMP!

She stomped her right foot to try and make Geoff feel scared and turned on, and it kind of did both for him. Bridgette giggled and then

STOMP!

The sound of her shoe was loud and sexy, and for Geoff, the sound of that stiletto was the best feeling he has gotten that night.

"Feeling turned on, looking at my heels. Why don't you lick my shoe," Bridgette said as she brought her left foot towards Geoff.

"Oh my gosh," Geoff said sweating as he licked her shoe.

Geoff continued to lick her sexy black stiletto, and then he got his hand gripped onto her foot. Bridgette was smiling.

"Now you want to take my sexy shoe," Bridgette asked seductively.

"Yeah," Geoff answered.

Geoff slowly pulled Bridgette's left black stiletto off of her beautiful foot, and then Bridgette placed her foot on the ground wiggling her toes, but she still had the other pump on. The blonde then started to walk away in a little distance as they can only hear the sound of one single heel click.

"You think you're so good, taking away my precious shoe. Hmmm, leaving me with a barefoot while I can't properly walk and model," Bridgette said giving Geoff a sexy look.

"I had to steal your shoe, it was just too hot, and it was way out of control sexy on a hot girl like you," Geoff said.

"Well then, maybe we could double the fun. I got another pair of heels you can play with, or should I say another hostess whose shoes you can also admire," Bridgette said.

Bridgette snapped her fingers, and then more heel clicks were heard. Geoff's heart was pounding like crazy, and Bridgette was sexually glaring at Geoff as another blonde beauty was about to walk in.

"Hello Geoff, you want to have fun with me too," the blonde beauty asked.

"Lindsay," Geoff questioned.

It was Lindsay, and just like his girlfriend Bridgette, she was also looking stunning. Lindsay was dressed with a crimson red blouse, a black mini skirt, and a pair of red patent stiletto pumps with 4 inch heels. She also came with ruby earrings and a ruby necklace.

"I see you took my friend's shoe," Lindsay said in a seductive tone, "which means you have to love heels."

"Yes I do," Geoff answered.

"Tell me this Geoff, do you like my heels," Lindsay questioned in a seductive tone as she modeled her red pumps in front of Geoff.

"Give him everything Lindsay, Geoff has been naughty and needs to be punished," Bridgette said.

STOMP!

As Lindsay stomped her right foot leading Geoff into more temptation. The blonde modeled her sexy heels, and then took a little stroll in front of him left to right. Her heels clicked as she walked back and forth, and he could also hear that Bridgette was tapping her foot that still had the heel on.

"Lindsay, you're making me get out of hand," Geoff said breathing heavily.

STOMP!

The sound of Lindsay's shoe was very loud and booming on the tile floor. Geoff still had Bridgette's shoe in his hand, but he was not ready to hold back as he aimed for her foot with his tongue.

"Well Lindsay, looks like he loves your shoe so much that he is licking it," Bridgette said as Geoff was licking Lindsay's pump.

"Are my shoes tasty?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yes they are," Geoff answered, "and they're delicious."

"You love these, nice, sexy, heels don't you? Hmmmm," Lindsay questioned with her sexy tone.

"Come on Geoff, ask her the question," Bridgette replied as she stomped her shoe foot.

STOMP!

"So much that you want me to, I don't know, dance," Lindsay said.

"Go ahead, I won't stop ya," Geoff replied as he still had his stiffness and Lindsay began to tap dance in front of him.

CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK! CLICKITY! CLACKITY! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

The sound of Lindsay's heels as she was tap dancing in front of Geoff. After Lindsay finished her dance, Geoff grabbed Lindsay's stiletto. Lindsay was a little surprised as Geoff quickly pulled Lindsay's red high heel off of her beautiful foot. Lindsay then set her barefoot down and started to wiggle her toes.

"So you like my barefoot huh," Lindsay said as she continued to wiggle her toes.

Bridgette then hobbled back still wearing her one heel, and Geoff would only listen to the sound of one heel click. The two blondes who acted as his hostesses were now posing in front of Geoff each of them missing one pump.

STOMP! STOMP!

Both girls stomped their heeled foot and then each of them gave out an impatient tap with their heeled foot while they crossed their arms, and gave out a fake mad face.

"Your shoes are so beautiful," Geoff said to both ladies.

"Thank you, since you like them so much, why not take them," Bridgette said as she kicked off her other shoe.

"Yeah, enjoy them," said Lindsay who kicked off her other shoe as well.

Now Geoff had all four pumps as the two blondes who acted as his sexy models started to wiggle their toes in their barefeet. They each lost the beauty of their presence, their high heels. As Geoff looked at the heels, he also looked at his girlfriend and her friend posing with barefeet.

"Do you ladies miss your heels," Geoff asked.

"Absolutely," Lindsay answered.

"Of course we do, they complete us," Bridgette replied.

"In that case, take them back," Geoff said handing the girls their shoes.

Bridgette and Lindsay each started to put their heels back on. The four shoes were put in a bit of a pile, and Geoff got to watch them insert their beautiful feet into each shoe. Bridgettte got her left foot into her black pump, then Lindsay managed to get her foot in her red pump, and then Bridgette grabbed her matching shoe with her foot thus slipping it on, and Lindsay then put her other red heel on. The girls were wearing both shoes again, and all they did was pose in front of Geoff.

"As you can see Geoff, nothing can come between a girl and her stilettos," Bridgette said as she tap danced in front of Geoff.

CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK! CLICKITY! CLACKITY! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

"Nothing," said Lindsay as she also tapped.

CLICK! CLACK! CLICK! CLACK! CLICKITY! CLACKITY! CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!

"You win ladies, keep those precious pumps on your feet. They look good, they feel good, they sound very sexy, and they make me want to get horny," Geoff said as he was still having fun with himself.

STOMP! STOMP!

"You got that right Geoff," Bridgette said

"Don't ever come across our shoes again," Lindsay said.

The two girls walked away as they would hear the sounds of their heels clicking on the tiles once again. Geoff was getting horny over their shoes, and Bridgette and Lindsay loved it. After they finished walking away, the two girls delivered a pose where each shoe on Bridgette and Lindsay's foot give out a sparkle to represent their beauty. Who knows what adventures they could have next, especially with their stilettos on their feet.


End file.
